


Dix Pour Cent

by tocarde



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Kurt Friendly, inspirée de Dix Pour Cent
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocarde/pseuds/tocarde
Summary: Sebastian est un agent renommé pour acteurs et comédiens. Pour les mener jusqu'en haut de l'affiche, il est prêt à tout, même à écraser ses collègues, jusqu'au jour où Quinn Fabray, travaillant dans la même agence, présente un nouveau comédien au monde très fermé de Broadway. Avec cette voix, cette présence, ce talent, et ces yeux, ces putains d'yeux, Blaine Anderson percera, c'est sûr ! Sebastian se retrouve partagé, pour une raison qu'il ignore, entre saboter le travail de sa concurrente, ou l'aider à hisser le jeune poulain vers le haut... Bien sûr, s'il pouvait s'égarer dans son lit au passage, ce serait un grand plus...





	1. Un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Il s'agit là de ma toute première fanfiction postée en ligne, en espérant que ça vous plaise. 
> 
> L'histoire est très très inspirée de la série française Dix Pour Cent, et en particulier du couple Andréa-Colette, sauf que je voyais mal Blaine comme agent du fisc, donc j'en ai fait un comédien. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

De sa main gauche, Sebastian écumait les journaux et magazines qu’il avait achetés plus tôt au kiosque près de l’agence. De sa droite, il griffonnait les phrases qui retenait le plus son attention, ignorant consciemment les tournures trop négatives. Le film était sorti la veille et les médias étaient unanimes : c’était une réussite, mais ce n’était pas exactement ce qui importait à Sebastian. Non, il se concentrait uniquement sur la prestation de Rachel Berry. Elle était sa comédienne, il était son agent. Il croyait à son talent et lui avait trouvé ce rôle qui lui avait semblé fait pour elle. Et puis, sentimentalisme mis à part, elle lui devait 10 pour cent de ses bénéfices, autant que ceux-ci soient bons.  
  
Il entendait des talons claquer dans le couloir et il suffit d’un coup d’oeil à travers la baie vitrée intérieure pour savoir qu’il ne s’agissait pas de ceux de Santana. Sa collègue était assise sur son bureau, regardant de haut un jeune acteur qui essayait de la convaincre de le représenter. Il sut donc immédiatement que Rachel était là. Il se redressa sur son siège, lissa sa veste et attendit que celle-ci passe sa porte. Ce fut presque en sautillant qu’elle entra dans la pièce, un immense sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Grandiose, superbe, à l’apogée de son art, brillante, n’a même plus à faire ses preuves… j’en passe et des meilleurs. La critique t’adore, Rachel ! Je t’avais dit que tu étais parfaite dans ce rôle. » S’exclama Sebastian, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n’était pas aussi excité que sa cliente qui peinait à tenir en place mais il était fière. D’elle, et de lui. C’était du beau boulot, de leur part à tous les deux.

« Merci Sebastian ! Regarde, Barbara Streisand elle-même a twitté qu’elle m’avait adorée dans le film, tu y crois, ça ?! Oh mon Dieu… Merci ! Merci, merci !! »

Elle lui brandit son téléphone portable devant les yeux comme preuve, le profil de Streisand affiché, puis avant même que ses yeux aient eu le temps de faire la mise au point pour lire le fameux tweet, Rachel fit le tour de son bureau en bois sombre en hâte. Il comprit le message et se mit debout juste à temps pour que la jeune fille lui fonde dans les bras, lui coupant temporairement le souffle. 

« Ne me remercie pas, c’est toi qui a fait tout le travail. Tu étais déjà la plus talentueuse quand on s’est rencontrés, je n’ai pas pris beaucoup de risque en choisissant d’être ton agent. » Sebastian avait l’habitude de dire à ses clients ce qu’ils voulaient entendre. Il n’y avait rien de plus fragile que l’égo d’un acteur, et il préférait un tête-à-tête avec Kurt Hummel plutôt que d’être présent lors d’une crise existentielle d’un comédien. Et tout particulièrement de Rachel Berry. 

Après encore quelques remerciements et félicitations d’échangés, Rachel quitta son bureau pour faire exploser son bonheur à d’autres employés de l’agence. Ils étaient 4 agents à travailler chez A.S.K. : Sue Silvester, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, et lui-même, Sebastian Smythe, des associés aux yeux du grand public, des concurrents à leurs yeux. Ils représentaient chacun en moyenne une soixantaine de comédiens, certains mondialement connus, d’autres encore dans l’anonymat mais avec un fort potentiel. 

Il la suivit, pour être un soutien moral pour la jeune femme, mais surtout pour étaler sa réussite devant ses collègues. C’était un jeu entre eux : ils se prétendaient tous être le meilleur de l’agence, et celui qui décrochait le meilleur contrat, qui faisait monter un de ses clients le plus haut, gagnait la manche, ainsi que la jalousie des autres. Sebastian suivait Rachel depuis ses tout débuts, depuis qu’elle était arrivée à New-York, fraichement débarquée d’un lycée public dans un état lointain. Elle avait passé une première audition qui s’était soldée par un échec cuisant. Cependant, le metteur en scène avait appelé Sebastian, lui disant qu’il lui envoyait une jeune comédienne talentueuse mais qui avait cruellement besoin de conseils, ainsi que d’un agent, « un diamant brut, cette petite ! » qu’il lui avait promis. Il n’avait pas été déçu et l’avait immédiatement pris sous son aile, lui révélant toutes les ficelles pour réussir à Broadway, puis plus tard, au cinéma. Elle était l’étoile montante du show-business actuellement, tout le milieu avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle était actuellement la plus grande réussite de Sebastian. 

Elle avait passé tellement de temps dans cette agence et ce, depuis des années, qu’elle connaissait tout le monde, du grand PDG, aujourd’hui à la retraite, au stagiaire qui préparait le café. Elle cavalait donc dans toute l’agence, annonçant la nouvelle à tous, acceptant les félicitations, et feignant d’être modeste. Puis, elle fonça dans les bras de Quinn Fabray, étalant sa joie aux yeux de la jeune agent. Sebastian se sentit soudain plus intéressé. Prends ça, Fabray ! La jeune femme était la pire garce qu’il connaissait, prête à tout pour écraser les autres. Elle avait été formée par Sue, et l’élève avait dépassé le maître. Quelque part, elle ressemblait un peu à Sebastian : un esprit calculateur et provoquant derrière un sourire angélique. C’était peut-être pour ça qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter : l’agence était trop petite pour eux-deux. 

Lorsque Quinn comprit que Sebastian venait de gagner la bataille, son visage se décomposa, et elle le fusilla du regard. Il lui répondit avec son sourire le plus innocent possible, et c’était très ironique de la part de Sebastian Smythe. Elle refit bonne figure lorsque Rachel finit son étreinte et se retrouva face à elle, lui présentant une mine enjouée.

« Félicitations, Rachel, c’est super ! À toi aussi, Sebastian… » Finit-elle, toujours souriante. Il la remercia chaudement, Rachel eut l’air satisfaite et partit dans une autre direction. 

Il se retrouva seul face à sa concurrente qui avait abandonné son sourire factice. 

« Fais pas la gueule, Fabray, je suis sûr que tu as fait de ton mieux. » Sebastian se tenait droit et aborait le sourire narquois qui rendait fous de rage ses détracteurs, et fous de désirs ses conquêtes, il maîtrisait parfaitement ses mimiques d’homme d’affaires. « Je pense qu’on peut arrêter cette petite gué-guerre et reconnaître qui est le meilleur ici. »

Quinn soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Oh pitié, Smythe… N’importe quel agent compétent se serait jeté sur Rachel Berry. C’est un cadeau que t’as fait cet abruti de metteur en scène quand il t’a recommandé. Tu n’as aucun mérite. » Sebastian allait lui lancer une de ses répliques cinglantes donc il avait le secret mais la mine boudeuse de Quinn se transforma en un sourire espiègle, comme si la compétition était loin d’être terminée. « Je pense avoir trouvé quelqu’un avec un potentiel énorme, avec moi comme guide, il ira loin. J’ai hâte de voir la tête du grand Sebastian Smythe quand il sera une tête d’affiche sur Broadway. »

Si cela avait quelque peu désarçonné Sebastian, il n’en laissa rien paraître. Tout se savait dans cette agence, et le fait que Quinn avait découvert un jeune prodige lui était inconnu. Il était assez impressionné par la capacité de la jeune femme à cacher des choses à ses collègues, même lui avait du mal. 

« Laisse-moi deviner… Un minet efféminé avec une voix de castra qui pense qu’il est unique au monde ? Te fatigue pas, Hummel est indétrônable dans cette catégorie. » Rétorqua Sebastian avant de passer son chemin, Quinn n’ayant plus du tout son attention. Le comédien qui occupait le bureau de Santana venait de partir en pleurant, ce qui voulait dire que son acolyte était disponible. Il marcha droit vers la pièce en question et retrouva Santana qui se frottait les tempes, l’air agacé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et soupira fort.

« Si j’ai encore un gamin qui braille dès qu’il n’a pas ce qu’il veut cette semaine, je le balance par la fenêtre. Une belle gueule, y en a des milliers, et eux pensent que ça suffit à excuser leur manque de talent… » Râla Santana, égale à elle-même. « Aucun respect pour l’art, je te le dis ! »

Contrairement à Quinn, à la simple vision de Santana, on pouvait se douter qu’elle était impitoyable. Grande gueule, un sens de la répartie inégalé, un peu trop honnête, elle terrifiait bien des grands noms à Hollywood et à Broadway. Mais Sebastian n’était pas dupe, il savait que la jeune femme avait un coeur bien trop gros pour son propre bien. Il l’avait vue se mettre dans tous ses états quand son béguin pour Brittany, l’assistante de Sebastian, se transformait en admiration, puis en amour. Elle l’aidait dès qu’il en avait besoin, ce qui était rare dans ce milieu, d’autant plus rare que Sebastian Smythe ne demandait jamais de l’aide à qui que ce soit, mais elle semblait deviner quand il en avait cruellement besoin. Ils s’étaient bien trouvés, tous les deux, et étaient très attachés l’un à l’autre, même s’ils ne se l’avoueraient probablement jamais.

« Dure journée ? » Demanda Sebastian, en haussant un sourcil.

Santana haussa les épaules en reportant son attention sur son ordinateur, et appuya deux ou trois fois sur sa souris, sûrement pour supprimer définitivement le dossier du comédien qu’elle venait de recevoir. « Pas vraiment, la routine… Si tu es venu pour m’annoncer la nouvelle, pour Rachel, c’est trop tard, je l’entends beugler depuis cinq bonnes minutes. »

« Non, à vrai dire, je venais te proposer un verre, tu as encore des rendez-vous ? »

« Un verre pour fêter ta victoire ? Non merci. »

Sebastian la regarda, amusé. Voilà que madame était vexée. « Non, un verre pour boire un verre, ça m’arrive de temps en temps. »

Santana rangea rapidement son bureau, et réunit quelques dossiers qu’elle prit sous son bras. Tout comme lui, elle ne s’arrêtait jamais de travailler. Puis elle passa devant lui en un coup de vent, faisant claquer ses talons. « Bon, on va le boire, ce verre ? J’ai pas que ça à faire, Fievel. »

Sebastian rit affectueusement, en refermant la porte du bureau, puis il la suivit. Ils sortirent tous les deux de l’agence après qu’il ait pris à son tour, de quoi travailler chez lui. Ils se trouvèrent assis à une table dans un bar, un verre de vin devant chacun d’eux. Ils commencèrent par discuter de tout et de rien, de Brittany, des dernières conquêtes de Sebastian, le tout assez crûment à tel point que la table à côté d’eux se vida, les autres clients leur lançant des regards dégoutés donc ils ne se soucièrent pas du tout. Mais rapidement, comme bien souvent, la conversation dériva rapidement sur le boulot. 

« Bon, ne commence pas à prendre la grosse tête, d’accord ? Mais j’avoue que tu t’es bien démerdé sur ce film. Bravo. » Santana lui tendit son verre pour trinquer et ils burent tous les deux une gorgée.

« Merci. Dis-moi, tu as senti, toi, ce que Fabray préparait ? À l’entendre, elle nous cache une arme secrète. »

Santana haussa les épaules en reprenant une gorgée. « Sûrement un gamin qui se croit spécial parce qu'il a gagné quelques concours de théâtre ou de chorale au lycée… C’est sa spécialité. Je ne m’inquiète pas trop. Comme d’habitude, le type va connaître un petit succès dans un film, puis se fera rapidement oublier. »

Sebastian n’en était pas si sûr. C’était vrai que Quinn avait le don pour les succès éphémères, mais elle avait semblé bien sûre d’elle. Cependant, quand Santana commença à imiter le client capricieux qu’elle avait reçu dans la matinée, il oublia vite le sujet. Il riait aux éclats face aux expressions décalées et aux mimiques de la jeune femme. Ils recommandèrent une deuxième tournée et continuèrent une conversation animée sur les autres agences concurrentes. 

Après une bonne heure, ils se séparèrent. Santana appela un Uber et Sebastian continua à pieds, n’ayant qu’un pont à traverser avant de regagner son appartement. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il marcha assez rapidement, se faisant parfois bousculer par toutes les personnes qui, comme lui, vêtus de leurs costumes et leurs tailleurs, quittaient le travail et s’empressaient tous de rentrer chez eux. Eux parce qu’ils avaient peut-être quelqu’un à y retrouver, Sebastian parce qu’il avait encore des scénarios à lire avant que la journée ne se finisse. Le ciel au-dessus s’assombrissait et il accéléra le pas en pestant intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris de quoi protéger ses dossiers. 

Il entra dans son immeuble juste avant qu’il ne se mette à pleuvoir. Il monta les trois étages à pieds, faisant craquer les vieilles marches en bois. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fonça vers son bureau pour allumer son ordinateur. 

C’était un appartement spacieux qu’il était fier de pouvoir se payer tout seul, sans l’aide de ses parents. Il avait attendu son indépendance depuis longtemps pour pouvoir prendre le plus de distance possible de sa famille. Pas qu’il n’aimait pas ses parents, bien au contraire, mais ils avaient une vision de la vie très terre-à-terre et n’avaient jamais compris l’attirance de leur fils pour l’art et le spectacle. Quand Sebastian avait encaissé son premier gros chèque grâce à l'un de ses acteurs, son père avait cessé de vouloir lui trouver un poste d’avocat dans son cabinet et sa mère commença à le regarder autrement, avec moins de déception dans les yeux. Il aimait avoir de leurs nouvelles, mais il ne se souvenait que trop bien à quelle point leur présence, encore plus que leurs absences répétées, lui avait pesée lorsqu’il était plus jeune. 

Il passait le plus gros de son temps à l’agence, et lorsqu’il était chez lui, quand il ne travaillait pas, c’était uniquement pour dormir, ou pour baiser. Il n’avait jamais pris le temps de mettre une touche personnelle dans son appartement. De grands murs blancs, un sol en contreplaqué, des meubles en bois clairs, le strict minimum… Les scénarios, dvds, dossiers, contrats en pagaille étalés un peu partout étaient les seuls témoins de la présence d’un locataire. 

En attendant que son ordinateur démarre, il alla dans sa cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Il grimaça, il était vraiment temps de refaire des courses. Il s’empara d’un paquet de nouilles instantanées et fit chauffer de l’eau sur sa plaque à induction. Il aimait cuisiner, vraiment. Mais bien souvent, il considérait qu’il n’avait pas le temps. Le travail passait bien avant son bien-être. Et puis, à quoi bon cuisiner quand il n’y avait que lui à dîner ?

Une fois son repas prêt, il s’installa à son bureau, en face de son ordinateur. Il mangeait en faisant défiler ses mails et préparant mentalement sa charge de travail pour le lendemain, comme tous les soirs. Il tombait sur des mails de ses acteurs en crise en notant sur son calepin ceux qu’il fallait à tout prix qu’il rappelle, en ignorant consciemment ceux dont le problème n’était que passager. Il enregistra les quelques scénarios qu’on lui avait envoyés dans sa clé usb, sachant qu’il devrait recevoir la version papier à son bureau dans quelques jours, mais il espérait à chaque fois prendre un peu d’avance. Il était reconnu dans le métier par son professionnalisme et son efficacité, et cette réputation devait se maintenir, la charge de travail ne lui faisait pas peur.

Après 2 heures, Sebastian reconnut cette sensation en bas de son ventre. Cela faisait un peu plus d’une semaine qu’il n’avait pas tiré son coup, c’était rare qu’il tienne aussi longtemps, mais cette semaine avait été bien trop agitée entre la promotion et les premières projections du film de Rachel. Tout cela avait bouleversé sa routine.  
La séduction et le sexe avaient toujours été les passe-temps préférés de Sebastian. Il n’y avait rien de plus simple au monde pour lui, et il excellait dans le domaine. À force de passer son temps à travailler, les coups d’un soir étaient le moyen le plus efficace de s’évader et de décompresser.

Ce soir-là, il était trop fatigué pour chercher un jeune homme volontaire dans un bar. Il se connecta donc sur un site de rencontre qui avait déjà fait ses preuves et fit défiler les profils, de plus en plus insatisfait, jusqu’à ce qu’un onglet de chat s’afficha avec le pseudo « Nightbird » qui clignotait. Il cliqua dessus et se redressa sur son siège lorsqu’il vit l’image animée qui servait de photo de profil au mec. Le type lui donnait l’impression de le regarder jusqu’au moment où ses yeux déviaient en bas à droite en se mouillant la lèvre, l’air gêné, puis l’animation recommençait. Des cheveux noirs bouclés dans lesquels il se voyait déjà emmêler ses mains, et des yeux hazels perçants, Sebastian se demandait à quoi ces yeux pouvaient bien ressembler quand leur propriétaire avait une bite dans la bouche. Il avait touché le gros lot.

Il posa ses mains sur le clavier et commença à tapoter.

**TheStreak : Salut ;)**

**Nightbird : Tu as l’habitude des sites de rencontre ?**

**TheStreak : Un peu. Et toi ?**

**Nightbird : Pas vraiment. Les gens sont surtout là pour tirer leur coup. J’ai l’impression d’être un alien parce que je cherche une relation sérieuse…**

Et merde. Sebastian conclut rapidement qu’il n’avait rien à tirer de Nightbird finalement, et ferma la fenêtre de chat sans une réponse. Il voulait juste se soulager puis aller se coucher, il n’avait pas le courage de gérer un romantique qui espèrait trouver le grand amour sur un site de rencontre gay. Un autre onglet s’afficha d’un nouveau membre :

**Salut, tu as l’air d’avoir des yeux magnifiques, j’adorerais les voir en vrai. Chez toi ou chez moi ?**

Ce ton-là convenait beaucoup plus à Sebastian. Et la photo annonçait un homme mature assez sexy, ça allait tout à fait lui convenir pour ce soir. Il s’apprêtait à répondre quand l’onglet de Nightbird réapparut sur son écran.

**Nightbird : Je vois, je dois vraiment être un alien alors, merci de l’honnêteté !**

**TheStreak : Les sites de rencontre, c’est pas pour les gamins, mon chou. Retourne regarder un Disney, et lâche-moi.**

En soufflant, il bloqua le profil de Nightbird et se reconcentra sur sa seconde cible. 

**TheStreak : Chez moi. ;)**

Il lui envoya l’adresse en message privé et se leva pour débarrasser son lit du courrier et des scénarios qu’il avait ramenés à la maison. Il n’attendit qu’une quinzaine de minutes avant qu’on ne frappe à sa porte. Il jeta un oeil au réveil et commença à calculer combien de temps il restait avant de vraiment bousiller son cycle du sommeil : 25 minutes. Rapide, ça lui convenait.  
Il retira son t-shirt, pour faire comprendre à son invité qu'il n’était pas là pour discuter, et ouvrit la porte, révélant un homme d’une quarantaine d’année, grand et assez musclé, avec une barbe de trois jours, qui le regarda des pieds à la tête avant de lui lancer un sourire carnassier. Lui aussi, avait l'air d’apprécier ce qu’il voyait.

« Mon nom, c’est Sebastian, si tu ne sais pas quoi crier ce soir. » Cela fit rire l’homme en face, mais il ne dénia pas.

Il entra dans l’appartement, et retira immédiatement sa chemise. Il suivit Sebastian jusqu’à sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit en retirant ses derniers vêtements. Le jeune agent ne tarda pas à l’y rejoindre.


	2. Deux

Trois semaines. Trois semaines que Quinn s’était vantée d’avoir trouvé la perle rare. Trois semaines qu’elle arborait cet insupportable sourire narquois à chaque fois qu’elle croisait Sebastian. Trois semaines qu’il crevait d’envie de lui faire ravaler son air si sûre d’elle. Mais elle était douée et se méfiait de tout, même de Brittany qu’il avait fini par envoyer en espionne. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il l’avait embauchée comme assistante était justement son apparence innocente, mais elle aussi était revenue bredouille.

À se demander si Fabray n’avait pas perdu la boule et inventé un comédien.

Sebastian avait fini par abandonner les recherches, se disant qu’il était assez malin pour pouvoir improviser le moment venu. De plus, il avait assez à faire avec ses propres clients. 

Ce matin-là, il se retrouvait face à Hunter Clarington, un de ses tout premiers clients. Ils avaient commencé dans le show-business en même temps, et gravi les échelons ensemble. On pouvait difficilement qualifier leur relation d’amitié, mais ils étaient fidèles l’un à l’autre, et se faisait mutuellement confiance, professionnellement parlant.

Artie Abrams, metteur en scène reconnu, projetait de monter un remake de la comédie musicale _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_. Tous les agents chez A.S.K. avaient reçu le script et étaient chargés de présenter des comédiens au casting. Sebastian avait vu comme une évidence Hunter dans le rôle de Bud Frump, l’homme qui jurait la chute du héros. Il lui avait envoyé le scénario et le recevait ce jour-là pour s’entretenir avec lui, mais il était évident que le jeune comédien ne partageait pas son enthousiasme.

« Un jour, Sebastian, j’aimerais que tu me proposes autre chose que des rôles de cons. » Soupira Hunter en croisant les jambes, se tenant droit sur le siège en face du bureau de Sebastian. « Je vais finir par le prendre personnellement. »

Sebastian rit doucement et leva les bras au ciel. « Que veux-tu ? Il faut bien des gens pour jouer les méchants. Et bien souvent, ce sont les rôles que le public retient le plus. » Il se hissa sur ses jambes, et contourna son bureau pour s’asseoir directement dessus, juste devant Hunter, donnant une impression de proximité pour mettre le comédien à l’aise. Il avait rodé ces petites techniques de manipulation des années plus tôt. Mais Hunter l’avait connu à ses débuts, l’avait vu évolué, il savait pertinemment qu’elles n’avaient aucun effet sur lui. « Tu as l’image du « bad boy » de Broadway. C’est dans ce genre de rôle que les gens veulent te voir, et tu excelles à chaque fois. De plus, tu apparaitrais dans plus de la moitié des scènes, et tu participerais à quatre chansons, c’est un rôle très important. Tu serais génial dedans. » 

Il sentit une hésitation chez Hunter, et il se précipita dans la brèche. « Tu sais, mon père m’a emmené voir cette comédie musicale quand j’étais petit, ça m’a laissé un grand souvenir. Et plus de quinze ans après, je ne peux rien te dire sur celui qui jouait le héros. En revanche, je me souviens du personnage de Bud, calculateur, charismatique, et surtout mémorable… »

Hunter regardait au loin, par la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vie imprenable sur le pont de Brooklyn. Ça y est, il s’y voyait, Sebastian pouvait voir se refléter dans ses yeux le public se levant pour applaudir un Bud Frump au sommet. Puis, les sourcils de Hunter se froncèrent et il jeta un regard de dégoût sur Sebastian. « Oh ferme-là, ton père ne t’a jamais emmené voir ce spectacle ! J’y crois pas, tu oses utiliser la technique du souvenir larmoyant sur moi ?! Et dire que j’ai failli marcher… »

Sebastian haussa les épaules, complètement nonchalant. « C’est un vrai souvenir. C’est juste pas le mien, j’ai lu ce témoignage sur internet. Mais ça, c’est un détail. » Hunter souffla un « t’es pas croyable ! » avant de se replonger dans sa réflexion. Il pouvait prendre le temps qu’il voulait, Sebastian savait déjà qu’il avait gagné la partie. Il avait su dès leur première rencontre que Hunter n’était pas fait pour jouer le prince charmant, mais plutôt l’ennemi du prince, celui que le public adorerait détester. Sebastian devait lui assurer une carrière, et il savait que le rôle du « méchant » était le filon à exploiter pour le jeune acteur. Et il se doutait qu’au fond, Hunter le savait aussi. 

Le comédien soupira exagérément pour appuyer son mécontentement, mais un sourire caché dans un coin de sa bouche trahissait une nouvelle détermination. « Bon, si t’y crois, j’y crois aussi. C’est quand, l’audition ? »

Sebastian tendit la main vers Hunter en souriant, celui-ci lui tapa dedans, comme pour sceller l’accord. « Lundi matin. Tu as tout le week-end pour te préparer, rends-moi fier. » Le comédien hocha la tête en reprenant dans les mains le script qu’il avait jeté sur le bureau. Il allait avoir ce rôle sans aucune difficulté, c’était certain.

Sebastian aimait son travail pour énormément de raisons. Tout d’abord, il avait un amour fou pour l’art, le théâtre, le spectacle, la danse et le cinéma. Et il était persuadé qu’un bon casting pouvait suffire à sauver un mauvais scénario, alors que l’inverse était impossible. Oeuvrant certes dans l’ombre, un agent avait un rôle central dans la réussite d’un projet. C’était entre autre à Sebastian de composer, de trouver les bonnes notes pour que le morceau soit parfait. 

Il croyait en ses comédiens. Il n’acceptait jamais un client s’il pensait que celui-ci n’était pas fait à cent pour cent de pur talent. Et si les réalisateurs ou les metteurs en scènes ne le voyaient pas, c’était à lui de les convaincre. Il était bon dans son boulot, et ça, jamais personne n’avait osé proclamer le contraire, pas même Quinn, pas même Sue. Et la satisfaction que lui procurait cette certitude était une des meilleures choses dans sa vie.

De plus, il avait créé des relations de confiance, comme avec Hunter, ou Rachel. Sebastian ne se faisait pas des « amis ». Il avait toujours été comme ça, entouré d’une épaisse carapace. Il y avait l’agent à la carrière couronnée de succès, sûr de lui et beau parleur, enchaînant les conquêtes, qui donnait l’impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait l’atteindre...

Et puis, il y avait sûrement quelqu’un d’autre, bien enfoui, que même Sebastian avait tendance à négliger. Celui qui s’était accroché si fort à sa passion qu’il avait tenu tête à ses parents et refusé un avenir tout tracé, celui qui pensait parfois avec nostalgie au temps où sa soeur et lui se courraient après dans la maison sous les soupirs excédés de leur gouvernante, celui qui allait dormir chez Santana et Brittany les nuits où l’alcool cognait trop fort, où la solitude se faisait trop lourde… Celui qui avait appris à se livrer. Mais juste un peu, à quelques privilégiés.

Ses clients étaient ses protégés, et, même s’il ne leur confierait pas sa vie, ils se donnaient une confiance mutuelle et il agissait uniquement dans leur interêt. Parfois, il se surprenait à laisser quelques uns d’entre eux franchir la limite du professionnel pour une fraction de seconde, c’était définitivement le cas de Hunter. Pas amis, juste agent et client. Pas de services rendus, juste un échange de bons procédés. Et pourtant, son tout premier acteur semblait le connaître comme très peu pourrait s’en vanter. 

Sebastian aimait ça aussi. Ses clients. Qui étaient pour certains, juste un peu plus. Et leur présence dans sa vie rassurait ce fameux homme enfoui. 

Il se quittèrent en se serrant la main, Sebastian lui souhaitant bonne chance et lui assurant qu’il serait présent à l’audition pour lui donner ses impressions. Quand Hunter fut parti, le script sous le bras et un air déterminé sur le visage, Sebastian interpella Brittany qui sortait tout juste du bureau de Santana. Elle lui sourit et avança vers lui. Sa queue de cheval était défaite et son rouge à lèvres s’était étalé sur le côté. Elle tirait nerveusement sur le bas de sa jupe. Derrière elle, Santana était adossée à la porte et la regardait partir, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Aucun doute sur l’activité qui venait de se dérouler dans le bureau de sa collègue, et Sebastian fusilla Santana du regard. Elle eut l’audace de lever les mains au ciel en ouvrant grand les yeux pour se donner un air innocent. 

Il ne fut, en revanche, aucune remarque à Brittany. Elle prenait les choses un peu trop au premier degré parfois. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle le croit vraiment en colère et qu’elle culpabilise. Brittany était probablement la seule personne au monde à éviter les remarques cinglantes du jeune agent. Il ignora consciemment l’état de la jeune femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure devant lui. 

« Brittany, si Artie Abrams rappelle, tu me le passes directement. Des messages ? » Demanda-t-il tandis que son assistante notait la consigne sur son carnet. Elle fit défiler quelques pages pour lire ses précédentes notes.

« Marley Rose a des problèmes de coeur sur le tournage de son prochain film, elle aurait besoin de conseils… »

Sebastian lança un soupir long et sonore. « Pas mon problème. Si elle insiste, explique-lui que je suis son agent, et pas sa baby-sitter. Je me fous complètement de sa vie sentimentale. Oh, et ne me la passe sous aucun prétexte. Autre chose ? » 

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en lisant son calepin. Ça n’annonçait rien de bon. « Ton père qui t’invite à une soirée de charité. » Elle arracha un post-it de sa page ouverte et le tendit à Sebastian. Elle avait du écrire toutes les informations dessus. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais prit néanmoins le bout de papier. « Ta soeur y sera. » Continua-t-elle. « Il m’a dit de bien insister sur ce point. » 

Et il avait eu probablement raison. Alexys, sa grande soeur, et lui avaient fait un pacte il y a quelques années. Si l’un deux se retrouvait piégé à devoir venir à une des soirées mondaines et ennuyeuses de leurs parents, l’autre se devait de venir également, par solidarité fraternelle.

C’était une idée d’Alexys, et pour cause, la jeune femme ne savait pas dire non à leurs parents, tandis que Sebastian n’était jamais à court d’excuse. C’était donc bien plus souvent lui qui venait secourir sa soeur que l’inverse.

Il avait été idiot d’accepter ce deal, mais le mal était fait. Et si Sebastian était un manipulateur professionnel, il ne brisait jamais une promesse. 

Il jeta un coup d’oeil sur le post-it et soupira une énième fois. Il avait deux semaines pour se préparer mentalement à l’ennui mortel qu’était ce genre de soirée. Il pris la note en photo avec son téléphone et l’envoya à sa soeur avec comme légende : « merci du cadeau ! ». Il rangea son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et reporta son attention sur son assistante qui tapotait gentiment sur son bras.

« Ne te retourne pas, mais je crois qu’on t’espionne. » Chuchota-t-elle. Sebastian haussa un sourcil en une question silencieuse. « Le type là-bas arrête pas de jeter des regards dans notre direction. »

Sebastian était reconnu dans le milieu, certes, mais il savait qu’il n’était pas quelqu’un d’assez important pour mériter qu’on l’espionne, mis à part par ses chers collègues bien sûr. C’est pourquoi, il ignora l’ordre de Brittany et se retourna, curieux.

Son regard se posa sur un jeune homme qui discutait avec Fabray devant le bureau de celle-ci. Il semblait en effet dévisager Sebastian jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise qu’il avait été remarqué. Il tourna alors soudainement sa tête vers Quinn, fronçant les sourcils et pinçant des lèvres, un air concentré qui serait presque convaincant si ses joues n’avaient pas affreusement rougies.

Sebastian se savait séduisant, et était habitué à des réactions assez intenses, mais celle-ci était adorable. Il se tourna pour remercier Brittany, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de sa collègue, son regard ne quittant jamais le jeune homme qui luttait pour fixer les yeux de Quinn.

Plus Sebastian avançait, plus il pouvait distinguer ses traits. Une bonne touche de gel semblait peiner à retenir des boucles noires de tomber sur une paire d’yeux noisettes intenses et expressifs. Des lèvres roses et pleines formaient une bouche qui fit travailler l’imagination de Sebastian. Il était petit de taille mais ses épaules carrées trahissaient une musculature bien présente. Sa peau olive contrastait avec sa chemise blanche, et ce pantalon bordeaux était une très bonne idée puisqu’il dissimulait à peine une paire de fesses rondes et fermes qui envoyèrent de l’électricité dans l’entrejambe du jeune agent. Oh et à en croire la présence d’un noeud papillon bleu foncé, il était définitivement gay.

Il mit un moment avec de réaliser qu’il connaissait ce visage. Peut-être l’avait-il vu dans un film ou dans une pièce ?

Il se planta devant les deux et se racla la gorge pour attire leur attention, à eux qui feignaient de ne pas le voir depuis un peu trop longtemps.

Quinn fut la première à lui accorder un regard. Son air assuré était plus évident que jamais et Sebastian comprit. C’était ce type, l’arme secrète. Il pesta intérieurement. Ce physique de jeune premier était très attirant, nul doute qu’il pouvait avoir son petit succès à Broadway. Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer une absence totale de talent. 

« Sebastian ! Laisse-moi te présenter Blaine Anderson, un jeune comédien très prometteur. » Annonça-t-telle avec un réel sourire, signe qu’elle pensait sincèrement ce qu’elle disait, chose rare pour Quinn Fabray. « Blaine, voici Sebastian Smythe, également agent chez A.S.K. »

Sebastian tendit la main au jeune homme qui n’eut plus d’autre choix que d’admettre sa présence. Le noisette rencontra le vert et ce fut évident. Il avait l’impression que des yeux d’enfant avait été greffés sur ce corps d’adulte. Jamais il n’avait vu un regard aussi intense et aussi honnête, comme s’il sondait l’âme de Sebastian. Ce visage angélique l’excita plus que de raison. Ce comédien allait être à lui. Sa liste de conquêtes n’avait plus aucun sens si Blaine Anderson n’y apparaissait pas.

Blaine lui serra la main et Sebastian s’attarda sur le geste, le faisant durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il accrocha son regard à celui d’en face et dégaina son sourire ravageur dont il avait le secret. Il fut légèrement désarçonné quand il remarqua qu’il n’avait pas eu l’effet escompté, le jeune acteur fronçant les sourcils plutôt que de rougir, mais il n’en laissa rien paraître.

« J’ai vraiment l’impression de vous connaître… Vous avez déjà une carrière ? À une avant-première peut-être ? » Sebastian comprit qu’il avait droit à la version de Blaine d’un regard noir. Ces yeux de chiot étaient sûrement incapables d’avoir l’air mauvais, mais il reçut quand même le message.

« Non, je ne vois pas du tout. » Répondit Blaine, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Oh… Bon, c’était dans une autre vie, alors. » Le comédien hocha la tête. Il y avait une attraction certaine entre les deux, et pourtant Sebastian pouvait sentir que Blaine ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait pu penser que le jeune homme espérait se faire passer pour un hétéro, mais là… La grande majorité des comédiens de Broadway était gay, et ça ne choquait plus personne. Il ne comprenait pas, mais ça ne fit qu’accroître l’interêt qu’il portait déjà à Blaine. Il aimait les défis.

Quinn se racla la gorge et fusilla Sebastian du regard. Elle ne voulait clairement pas que son collègue approche son petit protégé. Si courtiser Blaine lui permettait en plus d’énerver Fabray, il n’y voyait que du bon.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, mon bureau est juste là. N’hésitez pas. » Offrit Sebastian, il prolongea son regard sur Blaine qui le remerciât à voix basse, les joues délicieusement rosies. Puis, il les laissa tous les deux en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Santana.

Il trouva sa collègue concentrée sur l’écran de son ordinateur, tapant un message sans même jeter un oeil au clavier. Elle ne fit même pas attention à lui quand il entra et s’affala sur un des deux sièges en face du bureau.

« Santana, as-tu vu le nouveau client de Fabray ? Une bombe. »

Elle le regarda immédiatement, mais sembla se détendre quand elle conclut à la tête de Sebastian qu’il parlait uniquement de son physique, et non pas de son talent. Elle soupira en reprenant son travail.

« Calme tes hormones, Fievel. Tourner autour d’un des protégés de Quinn, c’est comme si tu lui déclarais la guerre. » Le prévint-elle sans même interrompre son activité. « Et tu es peut-être plus malin, mais elle est beaucoup plus vicieuse… »

Sebastian sourit. Santana pouvait aussi être vicieuse, et il savait que s’ils alliaient leurs forces, Quinn ne faisait pas le poids. Sa complice pouvait néanmoins faire le choix de regarder la bataille de loin sans même lever le petit doigt… 

« Si tu avais vu ce cul, tu comprendrais pourquoi je suis prêt à prendre le risque. » Soupira Sebastian, les fesses de Blaine encore imprimées sur ses paupières lorsqu’il fermait les yeux. 

« Et sinon ? Il a du talent ? » Santana lui accorda enfin son attention. Il ne savait pas trop si son interêt tenait du fait qu’un comédien avec du potentiel puisse faire son entrée dans la scène artistique ou que Sebastian s’était trouvé une nouvelle proie, mais il était ravi de l’avoir ferré. 

« J’en sais rien, je viens juste de le rencontrer. Mais sa tête me dit quelque chose… »

« T’as retenu son nom ou t’étais trop concentré sur son cul ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en redisposant ses mains au-dessus du clavier, les doigts dégainés, prêts à taper n’importe quelle information utile.

« Blaine Anderson. »

Ses doigts s’activèrent sur les touches avant de s’enrouler autour de la souris, le son irritant du clic se fit entendre. Santana secoua la tête en faisant la moue, insatisfaite du résultat de ses recherches.

« Non, rien. À part une victoire dans un concours national de chorale au lycée et quelques projets en commun à NYADA… Je ne pense pas que tu suives ce genre de choses, si ? »

« Non… » Sebastian fronça des sourcils, il était pourtant sûr d’avoir déjà eu affaire à Blaine. C’était frustrant parce qu’il savait que parler d’un point commun ou d’une précédente rencontre était un bon moyen de briser la glace et d’accélérer le moment où le jeune comédien finira dans son lit. Il fallait qu’il se souvienne.

Santana haussa les épaules et sembla se remettre au travail, comme si de rien n’était. C'est à ce moment qu’il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche intérieure. La réponse de sa sœur ne comprenait qu’un seul émoji : celui qui priait, ou qui demandait pardon, selon le contexte. Il lui envoya en retour l’émoji du doigt d’honneur, sachant pertinemment qu’elle ne le prendra pas au sérieux, puis rangea son portable avant que la discussion ne dégénère en une bataille d’emojis qui n’aurait plus aucun sens. Sebastian évalua son envie d’imiter sa collègue et de regagner son propre bureau, et opta pour continuer la conversation un moment. De plus, il avait des choses à mettre au clair avec elle.

« Oh et je te prierais d’arrêter de t’envoyer en l’air avec mon assistante sur son lieu de travail. » Sebastian ne fut même pas impressionné par le regard noir qu’il reçut, Santana n’avait jamais réussi à lui faire peur.

« Brittany est avant tout ma petite amie. »

« Non, quand elle travaille, elle est avant tout mon assistante. Quand elle quitte cette agence le soir, là, elle est toute à toi. Comprends-tu la subtilité, Santana ? Ou veux-tu peut-être que je te fasse un dessin ? » Il avait gagné. Santana arrêta toute activité, et posa ses avant-bras sur son bureau, raidissant sa silhouette, se grandissant un peu plus. 

« Et quand tu es dans mon bureau, Smythe, c’est avant tout pour me distraire du boulot. Sauf que là, tu m’emmerdes. Tu connais le chemin. » Elle le toisa du regard, le défiant d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Sebastian leva les mains, mimant l’air innocent que Santana avait eu quand Brittany était sortie de son bureau. 

Le message était passé, il le savait. Et bien qu’ils aimaient tous les deux s’affronter lors de joutes verbales, il n’était pas d’humeur. Ce genre de scènes entre les deux étaient quotidiennes dans l'agence, et tous les employés en avaient l'habitude. C'était leur moyen de se montrer qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, puisque apparemment ils étaient incapables de fonctionner comme des êtres humains normaux. Il se leva, salua sa collègue d’un signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit sous forme de doigt d'honneur et passa la porte. Il croisa le regard de Blaine qui n’avait pas changé de place puisque toute l’agence venait se présenter et le saluer. Sebastian lui adressa un sourire et le nouveau client de Quinn redirigea ses yeux vers n’importe où où le jeune agent n’était pas.

Il en fallait plus pour décourager Sebastian. Au moins, il ne laissait pas Blaine indifférent, c’était une certitude.


	3. Trois

Sebastian tapotait nerveusement sa montre pour la énième fois, en surveillant le plan de la ligne de métro. Il était en retard, alors qu’il avait donné sa parole à Hunter qu’il serait présent à son audition.  
  
Il se faisait une règle d’or d’arriver en retard lors de soirées ou de fêtes, les personnes importantes se reconnaissaient à leur capacité à se foutre des horaires.  
  
Mais lorsqu’il s’agissait de son travail, il pouvait se vanter de sa ponctualité, il se surprenait même à arriver parfois en avance. Ce lundi matin, il aurait dû être le premier arrivé au théâtre, et non pas laisser son client seul en proie à des metteurs en scènes et des directeurs de casting qui étaient incapables de reconnaître le talent là où il était.  
  
Il connaissait l’assurance de Hunter et savait que le comédien n’avait pas besoin que son agent le baby-sitte, mais sa présence était importante pour entretenir leur relation de confiance.  
  
Il était 9h23, et il était encore dans ce wagon pourri, assis en face d’une gamine qui gonflait sans arrêt une bulle de chewing-gum, et le bruit de sa mastication sonore l’horripilait. Elle maintenait son regard noir sans broncher, et continuait son activité, visiblement pas très impressionnée. Sebastian ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait la même passion pour emmerder ses aînés quand il avait son âge, non pas que cela avait beaucoup changé depuis.  
  
Il s’enfonça dans son siège en jetant un coup d’oeil à la station actuelle, constatant qu’il en restait encore deux pour arriver à bon port.  
  
Son week-end avait été chargé. Il était sorti en boîte le vendredi et était rentré chez lui au petit matin, accompagné. Le type en question avait d’ailleurs eu du mal à comprendre que oui, Sebastian avait passé un bon moment, mais que non, il n’avait pas l’intention de l’inviter à rester dormir chez lui pour qu’ils prennent le petit-déjeuner ensemble.  
  
Le samedi soir, Rachel avait organisé une fête pour célébrer son succès, et Sebastian se demandait si la star ne connaissait pas tous les homos de New-York, parce qu’il avait eu l’embarras du choix. La fête avait été pleine d’excès, il ne se souvenait même pas de tout, et il avait eu énormément de mal à débourrer le dimanche.  
  
Même ce lundi matin, il avait encore une légère migraine qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Alors forcément, quand son réveil avait sonné, il avait été incapable de l’entendre.  
  
À l’approche de ses trente ans, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se remettre d’une cuite ou d’une nuit blanche. Son corps lui suggérait depuis un moment de réduire les excès mais il refusait de l’écouter, et il en payait le prix ce matin-là.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva à la station 42 Street - Port Authority, il se leva et se planta devant les portes automatiques. Quand celles-ci s’ouvrirent, il se précipita sur le quai et s’orienta dans la station qu’il connaissait maintenant par coeur. Il ne courait pas. Il avait tenté l’expérience quand il était sorti de chez lui mais son ventre qu’il avait trop malmené n’avait clairement pas apprécié. Il se contentait de presser le pas, poussant un soupir de satisfaction quand son visage sentit l’air frais lorsqu’il sortit enfin des souterrains.  
  
Il remonta la 8ème avenue, soulagé d’avoir dépassé l’heure de pointe en plein Manhattan et de ne pas manquer de se faire écraser en traversant, puis il tourna à gauche sur la 45ème et se retrouva face au théâtre. Il présenta sa carte de visite à la jeune femme à l’entrée qui sembla le reconnaître et lui ouvrit la porte.  
  
Il se retrouva dans la salle de spectacle, en plein milieu d’une audition pour le rôle de Bud Frump, et pesta avant d’apercevoir Hunter qui attendait son tour dans un coin de la scène. Il était arrivé à temps.  
  
Il repéra Quinn assise dans la rangée de droite et vint s’affaler à côté d’elle sans un bonjour, puis il fit signe à Hunter pour attirer son attention et lui montrer ses encouragements sous forme de pouces en l’air.  
  
« Smythe, j’ai bien cru que ton professionnalisme dont tu es si fier était resté coincé dans le cul d’une de tes proies de ce week-end. » Chuchota Fabray avec un sourire moqueur qui était adressé au semblant de comédien qui tentait sa chance sur scène.  
  
« Rassures-toi, Fabray, je suis là. Si tu as des questions pour faire un bon boulot d’agent, n’hésite pas. » Sebastian se mit à l’aise et enleva sa veste. La précipitation de ce matin retombait enfin, et il ne remarquait qu’à ce moment que son coeur battait à un rythme élevé et qu'il était en sueur. Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et balaya sa réplique d’un revers de la main. « Pourquoi t’es là, au fait ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es venue encourager Hunter. »  
  
« Je me fous de ton petit chouchou, Smythe. Je suis venue pour Blaine, il auditionne pour le rôle de Finch. »  
  
Sebastian fronça des sourcils. Alors certes, physiquement, Blaine avait la tête de l’emploi pour jouer le rôle de Pierrepont Finch, mais il s’agissait là du rôle principal. Fabray prenait un risque énorme en envoyant un inconnu décrocher un rôle principal. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu’il pensait, et hocha la tête assurément, l’air de dire qu’elle savait ce qu’elle faisait.  
  
Il haussa les épaules, après tout, il attendait avec impatience que Fabray se plante en beauté, et il était soulagé de ne pas être arriver encore plus en retard, il voulait voir ça en personne.  
  
Artie Abrams appela Hunter et Sebastian se redressa sur son siège, les coudes sur ses genoux et les mains jointes. Son coeur s’accéléra, comme à chaque fois, il se posait les mêmes questions : Et si ça ne marche pas ? Et si l’acteur que j’ai recommandé n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’ils recherchent ? Et si je m’étais trompé ? Il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir son client, bien que ça n’était encore jamais arrivé. Ce stress, cette peur, il ne l’avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit.  
  
« Okay, Monsieur Clarington, vous pouvez nous jouer la scène qui vous a été envoyée, puis enchaîner avec la chanson Company Way. Quand vous voulez. »  
  
Hunter se plaça au centre de la scène et prit un moment pour prendre un profonde inspiration pendant laquelle il croisa le regard de son agent. Sebastian hocha la tête, l’air assuré, comme pour lui dire « tu vas tout déchirer », c’eut l’air de satisfaire le comédien qui commença à jouer la scène de Bud Frump. Dès les premières secondes, Sebastian sut que c’était dans la poche, Hunter s’était glissé dans la peau du personnage avec une aisance désarmante. La scène avait été énormément travaillée pendant le week-end, c’était sûr.  
  
Quand qu’il eut fini son monologue, sans transition, Hunter passa à la chanson, qu’il interpréta en s’appropriant la scène entière, d’un air très sûr de lui, voire trop sûr de lui, tout comme son personnage était supposé la chanter. Sebastian sourit, son client avait vraiment un don pour se faire détester du public. Il surprit Artie Abrams entourer de son stylo un nom sur la feuille devant lui, et il se détendit au fond de son siège, c’était gagné.  
  
« Merci, monsieur Clarington, nous vous rappellerons dans la semaine pour vous faire part de notre réponse. » Récita probablement pour la énième fois la femme qui était assise prêt du metteur en scène lorsque la dernière note résonna.  
  
Hunter ne tarda pas à rejoindre les deux agents, prenant place sur le siège devant Sebastian.  
  
« Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? » Questionna Hunter en se retournant.  
  
« Je le savais, que tu étais fait pour ce rôle. C’était bien, tu as bien travaillé. » Sebastian et lui se tapèrent dans la main discrètement pour se féliciter mutuellement.  
  
« C’était même très bien, Hunter. Tu t’es assuré un rôle, avec cette performance. » Lui assura Quinn en lui souriant. Bien sûr, lorsqu’il s’agissait directement des clients de l’agence, les deux oubliaient leur rivalité, pensant au bien des comédiens avant tout. Ce n’était donc pas surprenant que Fabray montre son soutien à Hunter. C’était ce professionnalisme reconnu qui faisait des deux agents des adversaires redoutables.  
  
« Quand ton client sera passé, on pourrait aller bruncher, tous les quatre ? » Demanda Hunter avec précaution, jaugeant la réaction de ses deux interlocuteurs. « J’étais tellement tendu ce matin que j’ai rien pu avaler, j’ai une faim de loup. »  
  
Sebastian devait l’admettre, avec son retard et sa migraine, il n’avait pas mangé ce matin non plus, et il sentait son ventre gargouiller. De plus, un brunch avec Blaine Anderson ? L’occasion était trop belle pour la laisser filer. Il fallait qu'il reprenne un nouveau départ avec le comédien amateur, puisque celui-ci semblait avoir une dent contre lui.  
  
« Ce sera avec plaisir. Et toi, Fabray ? » Il lui dégaina son plus grand sourire, et sa collègue le fusilla du regard. Si lui acceptait, cela voulait dire qu’il n’y avait pas d’urgence à l’agence et qu’il y avait de fortes chances pour que Quinn ait également sa matinée de relativement libre. Elle sourit simplement à Hunter et hocha la tête.  
  
Les deux agents dégainèrent immédiatement leurs téléphones pour envoyer un message à leurs assistants pour les prévenir de leur arrivée tardive à l’agence. Quand ils rangèrent leurs portables, le début des auditions pour le rôle de J. Pierrepont Finch venait d’être annoncé.  
  
Sebastian se rassit confortablement au fond de son siège, comme s’il s’apprêtait à voir un bon film au cinéma : La Chute de Quinn Fabray. Il regrettait presque que cela se fasse au dépend de l’amour propre de Blaine, mais si cela pouvait le mettre dans un état assez émotionnel pour rendre son approche plus facile, le brunch promettait d’être fructueux.  
  
Les comédiens se succédaient et tous étaient loin d’être mauvais, la concurrence était rude. Sebastian reconnaissait certains d’entre eux de précédentes représentations et les savait talentueux. Un jeune premier tout droit sorti d’école, aussi adorable soit-il, ne pouvait décemment pas tenir la compétition.  
  
« Suivant… Blaine Anderson ? »  Appela l’assistante d’Artie Abrams. Blaine s’approcha sur la scène, un air assuré que Sebastian ne lui connaissait pas. Fabray remuait sur son siège comme une gamine surexcitée et le jeune comédien lui adressa un sourire. « Très bien Monsieur Anderson, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire… »  
  
Blaine hocha la tête et se mit en place. Il se racla la gorge avant d’entamer la chanson I Believe In You du personnage de Finch.  
  
Les premières notes étaient timides mais Sebastian se redressa sur son siège, interloqué par leur potentiel indéniable. La chanson monta en puissance et il se retrouva sans voix. Entré dans son rôle, Blaine transformait Finch en un personnage qui prenait confiance en lui au fur et à mesure des notes. Il se transcendait et Sebastian ne pouvait retirer ses yeux du jeune comédien.  
  
Sa voix remplissait l’espace du théâtre avec une facilité désarmante, et cela semblait si facile en le regardant. Elle était puissante et douce, calme et exubérante, totalement contrôlée. Et pendant un instant, Sebastian eut l’impression d’être seul, dans ce théâtre, enveloppé par la voix de Blaine.  
  
Le comédien avait fini sa prestation, et pourtant, tout était silence dans la salle. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Abrams fut le premier à réagir.  
  
« Merci, Monsieur Anderson. Nous tiendrons votre agence au courant de notre décision. »  
  
Sebastian se tourna lentement vers Quinn qui regardait encore Blaine avec la fierté d’une maman poule. Elle avait un sourire satisfait et, pour une fois, Sebastian ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer.  
  
« Où est-ce que tu l’as trouvé, celui-là ? » Souffla-t-il, encore retourné par les émotions qu’il venait de ressentir.  
  
« Je n’ai pas encore abandonné les recherches dans les écoles d’arts dramatiques, moi. » Répondit-elle, comme si c’était évident, ce sourire toujours affiché dont il était sûr qu’elle n’arriverait pas à se défaire de la journée.  
  
Il devait le reconnaître, sa collègue avait fait très fort. C’était un énorme coup de poker de sa part, mais il valait le coup. Blaine avait ses chances. Blaine était un amateur qui se retrouvait face à des stars, mais il avait ses chances.  
  
Oh merde, Sebastian avait de plus en plus envie de se le faire.  
  
Blaine s’approcha d’eux timidement, l’air d’attendre leur réaction. Il évitait toujours le regard de Sebastian qui lui ne pouvait détacher le sien du jeune comédien. Hunter fut le premier à se lever, il alla à la rencontre de Blaine et lui posa la main sur l’épaule.  
  
« Mec, c’était incroyable ! Si j’ai le rôle de Frump, je veux que tu sois le type qui me donnera la réplique, personne d’autre. » Hunter était surexcité et les joues de Blaine rougirent légèrement quand il le remercia chaleureusement et lui retourna le compliment.  
  
« Bravo Blaine, c’est évident que ça leur a plu également. » Ajouta Quinn en désignant Abrams et son équipe d’un hochement de tête.  
  
Ils se congratulèrent à voix basse pendant un moment, puis petit à petit, trois paires d’yeux se tournèrent vers Sebastian. Il sentait bien que son silence pouvait sembler impoli et qu’il était attendu de lui qu’il félicite Blaine. Pour une raison qu’il ignorait, sa bouche refusait de former les mots qu’il pensait pourtant si fort. À la place, il se leva, enfila sa veste et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.  
  
« Bon, on va le prendre, ce brunch ? » Sebastian s’engagea dans la rangée entre les sièges pour montrer la voie.  
  
Blaine jeta un regard interrogateur à Quinn qui l’encouragea à le suivre en lui résumant la proposition de Hunter. Ce dernier rejoignit son agent pour partager leurs impressions sur son audition.  
  
Le quatuor quittèrent le théâtre et Quinn les guidèrent jusqu’à un petit restaurant discret, à l’angle d’une petite ruelle. Tout comme Sebastian, elle connaissait le quartier comme sa poche, puisqu’ils arpentaient souvent ses rues pour soutenir leurs clients.  
  
Assez rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à table, une assiette bien fournie devant chacun d’entre eux. Hunter se trouvait en face de Sebastian qui recevait sur son côté droit des coups de coudes de Fabray lorsqu’elle tentait de couper sa viande.  
  
Blaine ne lui avait pas accordé un regard ou une parole depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le théâtre et pourtant, il semblait tout à fait à l’aise, s’entendant parfaitement avec Quinn et Hunter.  
  
« Alors, Blaine, tes études à NYADA t’ont-elles bien préparées à tes premiers pas à Broadway ? » Questionna Sebastian qui s’attira enfin l’attention du jeune homme.  
  
« Sebastian a un mépris total pour les grandes écoles, ne fais pas attention. » S’empressa d’ajouter Quinn en secouant la tête. « C’est d’ailleurs étonnant quand on sait que tu as étudié à Princeton, Smythe. »  
  
« Ça n’a rien à voir, je ne pense pas que le talent s’apprenne dans des bouquins, c’est tout. Ces écoles élitistes nous envoient constamment des gamins qui se sentent spéciaux, comme si c’était à nous de leur annoncer la dure réalité. » Ronchonna Sebastian en piquant dans son assiette. Il se reçut un léger coup de pied de la part de Hunter, qui lui faisait des signes de tête vers Blaine. Celui-ci tentait vainement de le fusiller du regard, ces yeux n’étaient vraiment pas fait pour paraître mauvais.  
  
« Désolé d’être un de ces énièmes gamins qui se pensent si spéciaux… » Riposta Blaine. Voilà que Sebastian l’avait vexé…  
  
Il se réjouit enfin d’avoir susciter l’interêt de Blaine, même si la situation ne paraissait pas à son avantage. Il pouvait travailler là-dessus. « Ne te sens pas visé, bien sûr qu’il y a des exceptions. Cette prestation était bonne. Et ton petit côté garçon sage ? Définitivement sexy. Tout cela me donne vraiment envie de te connaître plus profondément… »  
  
Si Quinn et Hunter avaient compris le sous-entendu, ils n’en laissèrent rien paraître. En revanche, Blaine avait définitivement reçu le message, à en juger par ses joues qui s’enflammaient et ses yeux fuyants. Il semblait vouloir rétorquer mais, par manque de mot, finit par fermer la bouche.  
  
Un silence gêné s’installa sur la tablée et Sebastian le laissa planer, ne voulant surtout pas distraire Blaine des images qui s’immisçaient dans son cerveau. Ses joues ne palissaient toujours pas, et si l’agent n’avait pas l’habitude de contrôler les émotions qui passaient sur son visage, il aurait déjà éclaté de rire.    
  
C’est Hunter qui brisa l’embarras en prenant la parole. « Il faut dire que Sebastian a un don pour repérer ses futurs clients dans des contextes… disons peu classiques. Tiens, Blaine, t’as déjà entendu parler de Mercedes Jones ? »  
  
Oh le salaud. Sebastian posa bruyamment ses couverts sur la table pour exprimer son mécontentement. Il planta son regard dans celui de Hunter qui arborait un rictus presque mauvais. Il savait pertinemment que son agent était très discret quand il s’agissait de ses clients.  
  
« Bien sûr, elle est exceptionnelle ! » S’exclama Blaine, projetant toute son attention sur Hunter, ce qui, en plus, n’arrangeait pas du tout les plans de Sebastian.  
  
Hunter s’enfonça contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras, l’air plus que satisfait. « Eh bien, avant d’être une chanteuse à succès qui vend des millions d’albums, elle faisait ses premiers pas à Broadway… Avec notre cher Seb comme agent, qui l’a découverte… Où ça, déjà, Seb ? »  
  
Fabray gloussait comme une dinde à ses côtés, et trois paires d’yeux s’étaient tournés vers lui. L’attention ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais il préférait vanter ses mérites au lit devant Blaine, plutôt que de ressortir une vieille histoire qui n’avait à ses yeux pas grand interêt.  
  
Constatant qu’il ne comptait pas répondre, ce fut Quinn qui répondit à la question. « Dans le métro. Il l’a rencontrée dans le métro. »  
  
« D’accord, maintenant, je veux tout savoir ! » Blaine était excité comme un petit chiot, et à ce moment-là, Sebastian n’eut plus vraiment le choix. S’il refusait, il allait plomber l’ambiance, ainsi que l’enthousiasme du jeune comédien. Et ça n’aurait pas vraiment joué en sa faveur.  
  
« Elle était dans une situation compliquée… » Commença Sebastian, avant de se faire couper la parole par sa collègue.  
  
« Ce qui veut dire qu’elle était à la rue. »  
  
« Tu veux la raconter à ma place, l’histoire, Fabray ? » Quinn haussa les épaules mais fit mine de se taire. Sebastian souffla un grand coup, espérant un instant qu’un dinosaure géant vienne piétiner le quartier, le sauvant ainsi d’une situation qu’il n’appréciait pas du tout. « Je sortais du boulot, elle est entrée dans mon wagon et a commencé à chanter. J’étais crevé et j’avais hâte de rentrer, mais pour une raison évidente, ça ne m’a même pas dérangé. Lorsqu’elle eût fini, elle s’approcha de la rangée où j’étais et… je lui ai tendu un billet de dix dollars… »  
  
« … Et tu lui as demandé …? » L’encouragea Hunter quand il comprit que son agent hésitait à raconter la suite. Celui-ci souffla fortement avant de reprendre.  
  
« … si elle voulait bien chanter une deuxième chanson… »  
  
« Sebastian Smythe est passé pour la personne la plus bizarre du métro auprès de tous les passagers. » S’esclaffa Quinn. « Mais attends d’entendre ce qu’elle lui a dit ! »  
  
Blaine le dévisageait, curieux. Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put retenir un début de sourire. « Elle m’a dit d’accord pour la chanson, mais qu’elle ne me sucerait pas… »  
  
Les trois éclatèrent de rire à l’unisson. Voilà ce qu’il essayait à tout prix d’éviter. C’était probablement l’histoire la plus embarrassante de toute sa carrière, et maintenant il passait pour un idiot.  
  
« Et qu’est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » S’empressa de demander Blaine, qui était tellement intéressé qu’il risquait de tomber de sa chaise s’il se rapprochait plus.  
  
« Je lui ai dit que c’était très rassurant étant donné que j’étais gay, j’ai vu son visage se figer. Je ne la blâme pas, j’imagine que quand on est une femme dans cette situation, on reçoit souvent des propositions douteuses. Elle a prit mon billet et a commencé à chanter, et j’ai su que sa place n’était pas là, dans ce wagon miteux, mais sur scène. Je lui ai donné ma carte, lui ai dit que j’avais peut-être du boulot pour elle, et qu’il ne consistait pas à sucer qui que ce soit. Et je suis sortie du métro. »  
  
« Je me souviens, tu faisais les cent pas dans toute l’agence pendant trois jours… » Ajouta Quinn, pensive. « Tu te reprochais de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom, ou de ne pas l’avoir traînée directement dans ton bureau… »  
  
« Trois jours entiers, j’ai cru qu’elle ne viendrait jamais. Et puis, un jour, Brittany m’informe qu’une certaine Mercedes Jones me demandait à l’accueil et qu’ils étaient sur le point de la faire sortir. Je n’y croyais pas trop mais je suis allé voir… et elle était là. Les trois semaines suivantes étaient assez intenses, il a fallu la former, lui donner de vrais cours, et il fallait qu’elle s’investisse à fond. On a fini par lui trouver un rôle de moyenne importance dans une petite pièce, mais c’était toujours du boulot… Elle est montée, montée, jusqu’à ce qu’un producteur de musique l’approche et lui propose d’enregistrer un album. Elle était beaucoup plus intéressée par la musique que par le théâtre, j’ai donc confié son contrat à un ami, et voilà… »  
  
« C’est très condensé, bien sûr, et Mercedes la raconte mieux. » Ajouta Hunter, toujours ce putain d’air satisfait affiché sur son visage.  
  
« C’est incroyable… Je l’avais entendue parler de son passé dans une interview, mais je n’aurais jamais imaginé que… Et dire que si tu avais loupé ton métro, il n’y aurait pas de Mercedes Jones aujourd’hui… » Blaine le regardait maintenant avec admiration. Peut-être qu’il devait remercier Hunter d’avoir mis cette histoire sur le tapis finalement.  
  
« Encore une fois, ce n’étais qu’un coup de chance, Smythe ! » Assura sa rivale, ce qui le fit sourire.  
  
Il était mal à l’aise avec ce genre d’anecdotes parce qu’elle le faisait passer aux yeux de tous pour un ange. Or, il ne tenait pas une association caritative, il ne s’était jamais senti désolé pour Mercedes. Elle avait du talent, il l’avait vu, et le travail qu’elle avait fourni lui avait permis de payer ses factures pendant un certain temps. Si cette histoire se répandait, il ne doutait pas que des tonnes d’amateurs viendraient sonner à sa porte, lui racontant leur histoire larmoyante et le suppliant de faire d’eux des stars, il préférait éviter. Jamais il ne représenterait quelqu’un par pitié, sinon il aurait fait faillite depuis longtemps.  
  
Il se racla la gorge pour briser cette aura de mièvrerie qui s’était installée autour d’eux.  
  
« Quoi qu’il en soit, elle était arrivée à New-York pour entrer à NYADA, mais elle comptait pouvoir profiter de leur bourse. Il la lui ont refusé sans même lui donner une chance, et l’ont renvoyée vers leur cursus classique, à 40 000 dollars l’année. Elle n’avait pas les moyens et s’est retrouvée sans ressources, et sans opportunités. Alors excusez-moi si je ne déborde pas d’enthousiasme pour ces pseudos écoles d’arts qui ne reconnaîtraient pas le talent s’il se présentait devant eux en chair et en os. »  
  
Il reprit sa fourchette et entreprit de continuer à manger, il fut bientôt imité par Hunter et Quinn. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Blaine qui le regardait toujours intensément, d’une manière qui oscillait entre la rancoeur qu’il avait envers lui avant ce repas, et la sympathie que lui inspirait cette dernière anecdote.  
  
Son air pensif fut brisé par le clin d’oeil que lui adressa Sebastian, et il s’empressa de reprendre son repas pour cacher sa gêne. Le jeune agent fut soulagé de ne plus se faire scruter par le comédien pendant un moment. Ces yeux lui donnaient l’horrible impression de sonder son âme, et il pouvait s’en passer, merci bien. 

 

* * *

  
  
Après le repas, ils remontèrent tous les quatre vers la station de métro. Hunter occupait Quinn devant, laissant Sebastian et Blaine marcher côte à côte. Clarington pouvait parfois être un idiot, mais il avait des éclairs de génie, il avait collecté les sous-entendus que Sebastian avait envoyé à Blaine pendant le repas et essayait probablement de lui arranger le coup.  
  
Seulement, Blaine n’y donnait vraiment pas du sien. À chaque fois que Sebastian abordait un sujet, il n'avait droit qu’à des réponses mono-syllabiques. Il pensait pourtant être remonté dans l’estime du jeune homme, mais il constatait que c’était encore loin d’être gagné.  
  
« Non mais c’est fou, mais j’ai vraiment l’impression de t’avoir déjà vu… »  
  
Blaine ralentit le pas, et Sebastian dut faire une halte pour s’adapter à cette nouvelle allure. Il le regarda un moment, pensif.  
  
« Je vais te donner un indice. » Bredouilla Blaine.  
  
La bouche de Sebastian se fendit en un grand sourire. « Ah, je savais bien ! » Il attendit patiemment la réponse de Blaine qui le regardait toujours aussi sérieusement.  
  
« Je cite : Les sites de rencontre, c’est pas pour les gamins, mon chou. »  
  
Sebastian rit un moment avant que le souvenir ne le frappe. Et merde. Il se rappelait enfin de ce jeune homme séduisant qui cherchait le grand amour sur un site trois semaines auparavant. Il pesta contre sa libido qui avait parlé pour lui ce soir-là. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il subissait les conséquences de ses coups d’un soir, mais il avait généralement eu le temps d’en profiter avant.  
  
Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Blaine semblait le fuir comme la peste. Le peu de chance qu’il avait avec le jeune comédien venait d’être réduite à un nombre proche de zéro.  
  
Blaine continuait de marcher sans l’attendre, et Sebastian pressa le pas pour le rattraper.  
  
« Non, mais c’est un malentendu… C’est le problème de l’écrit, ça… J’aurais du finir par un émoji, c’est vrai. » Il n’était pas fier de cette réplique mais c’était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête.  
  
Blaine pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel, signe qu’il voyait clairement à travers son bluff. Sebastian soupira, où était son sens légendaire de la répartie quand il en avait vraiment besoin ?  
  
« Bon Blaine… On a complètement foiré notre première rencontre. » Dit-il sur le ton de l’humour, espérant s’attirer la sympathie du comédien. C’était un échec, il ne le regardait même pas. « Et puis, t’es vachement plus sexy en vrai qu’en photo. »  
  
Les yeux de Blaine se tournèrent enfin vers lui et tentèrent sûrement de le foudroyer sur place. « Là, tu essayes de te rattraper parce que tu sais que vas devoir me voir régulièrement. C’est assez minable. »  
  
« Non, pas du tout, je le pense vraiment. »  Sebastian se félicita d’apercevoir une touche de rose sur les pommettes du jeune homme. On était loin de la teinte cramoisie qui le rendait tant adorable, mais c’était un début.  
  
« Et moi, je mélange pas le travail et la vie privée… Ça doit venir de mon côté gamin, j’imagine. »  
  
Donc le jeune homme aux allures sages et timides avait lui aussi du répondant… C’était loin de déplaire au jeune agent, mais là, ça ne l’arrangeait pas du tout. Blaine accéléra encore le pas, c’était évident qu’il s’apprêtait à rejoindre les deux personnes qui venaient de se retourner pour les attendre devant l’entrée de la station. Il était clair que la discussion était close, et Sebastian se doutait que, de toute évidence, il n’y avait plus rien à en tirer pour aujourd’hui.  
  
Il rattrapa Blaine rapidement et se planta devant lui, juste avant d’atteindre sa collègue et son client. Ils allaient tous se séparer à cet endroit, Quinn et lui allaient prendre la direction de l’agence, et il ne savait pas quand il aurait l’occasion de revoir l’acteur.  
  
Son professionnalisme reprenait le dessus, et il avait conscience de la situation de Blaine : un jeune comédien amateur qui venait de passer sa toute première grande audition. Ce n’était facile pour personne, et, en tant qu'agent, il se devait de le rassurer.  
  
« Cette discussion mise à part. Tu as été extraordinaire aujourd’hui. Il est rare qu’un inconnu décroche le rôle principal dans une grande production, donc ne fonde pas trop d’espoir, mais tu en as définitivement les capacités. Et ça, c’est naturel, ça ne vient certainement pas de NYADA, crois-moi. Ne stresse pas trop en attendant la réponse, détends-toi, et bosse un peu au cas où ils souhaiteraient te revoir pour une deuxième audition. Compris ? »  
  
Blaine le regarda d’abord avec surprise, prêt à riposter avec une réplique cinglante. Mais quelque chose dans l’expression de Sebastian le fit se raviser. Il hocha la tête d’un air assuré, et murmura un merci, discret, mais bien présent.  
  
Les deux reprirent leur marche en même temps, et rejoignirent Hunter et Quinn. Il se dirent au revoir, les deux comédiens s’engouffrant dans le souterrain, tandis que les deux agents continuèrent leur trajet jusqu’à leurs bureaux. L’échange de banalités et de politesses n’étaient pas leur fort, surtout quand ils n’étaient que tous les deux, le chemin se fit en silence.  
  
C’est lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent dans l’ascenseur du gratte-ciel qui abritait leurs bureaux que Quinn prit la parole.  
  
« Smythe ? » Sebastian se tourna vers sa collègue, avec un haussement de sourcil. « Si tu uses de tes minables stratégies pelviennes sur mon client, je te jette de ma fenêtre. »  
  
_Si Blaine ne le fait pas avant toi._ Pensa-t-il très fort. Il avait déjà assez de mal à convaincre le jeune comédien de le regarder dans les yeux, si en plus Fabray lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, la tâche allait être vraiment difficile.  
  
Mais s’il avait retenu une chose de cette matinée, c’est qu’il voulait Blaine. Le jeune homme était capable de lancer des réparties cuisantes, puis de bafouiller avec gêne l’instant d’après, d’avoir l’air sûr de lui, puis d’avoir le rose aux joues. Non seulement l’agent qu’il était avait hâte de le voir en tête d’affiche, mais cette contradiction sur pattes qu’était Blaine l’avait totalement séduit. Il était évident que les prochaines semaines allaient être compliquées…  
  



End file.
